Te amo, pero Te odio
by PandicornioAzul
Summary: Es algo distinto cuando dos personas no se aman, pero estan atados a estar juntos. Quizas el destino jugo sus fichas con Brandy y Lysandre, o quizas no. ¿Quien puede saberlo?
1. Sipnosis

Te amo, pero Te odio

Sipnosis

Es algo distinto cuando dos personas no se aman, pero estan atados a estar juntos. Quizas el destino jugo sus fichas con Brandy y Lysandre, o quizas no. ¿Quien puede saberlo?

Ambos son completamente distintos, polos opuestos por asi decirlo, se repelen si no fueran por aquella union ya se habrian asfixiado el uno al otro. Ella una tipica chica organizada y segura de si misma, el un chico galan y mujeriego. Pero esta no es la historia donde se odian, se enamoran, tienen hijos y viven felices para siempre, lee todo eso al reves y asi es como todo ira de ahora en adelante.

Lysandre Malik y Brandy Blair comprenderan lo que es el verdadero sacrificio al tratar de fingir la vida perfecta frente a su hijo Matt.

Viven felices, vidas perfectas, tienen hijos, se enamoran, se odian. No pienses que todo termina con esto, recien esta empezando.


	2. Capitulo I

Te Amo pero Te Odio

Capitulo I

Narra Lysandre

Todos los dias era lo mismo escuchar su quejumbrosa voz seguida de un reclamo de su parte e insultos. Solté un largo suspiro, levantándome, prontamente ella se asomaba me volvía a implorar que me levantara, la misma rutina de siempre. Talle mis ojos y me levante en boxers y fui hacia la ducha, me mire ante el espejo. Pude notar mi cabello alborotado un poco de barba correr por mi mejilla, puse los ojos en blanco y procedí asearme.

—Hasta cuando te tengo que estar esperando —la escuche gruñir mientras ingresaba al baño, no le tome importancia y unte un poco de jabón en mis manos—. Al menos me estas prestando atencion Lysandre —reclamó mientras yo seguí ignorándola—. Es increíble, eres un maldito no te importa nada en serio me hartas, por cierto mañana llevas tu a Matt a la guardería por que no pienso hacerlo yo esta semana era tu turno —salió furiosa del baño.

Le reste importancia como siempre, me termine de duchar, me cambie, con una camiseta unos pantalones y unas zapatillas lo mismo de siempre. Baje hasta la cocina ella se encontraba lavando unos trastes.

—¿Qué hay de desayunar? —me digne a preguntar, ella me ignoro por completo, odiaba que lo hiciera—. Dije que hay de desayunar, Brandy —le repetí esta vez con menos paciencia que antes. Pero ella seguia sin pronunciar palabra alguna. La gire haciendo que ella me mirara—. ¡Dime de una maldita vez que hay de desayunar! —gruñí ya demasiado enojado. Ella tomo el delantal y me lo lanzo en la cara.

—¡Estoy harta! Lysandre te permito, que folles a quien quieras, que duermas hasta tarde, que no cumplas tus obligaciones pero jódete no soy tu sirvienta ni tu chica de servicio ¿Entiendes? Si estoy viviendo contigo es por el niño pero algún dia me voy hartar y me iré con Matt y tu ni nadie me lo impedirá por que sabes algo... sencillamente esto me jode y mucho —sentí mi sangre hervir cuando dijo que apartaría a mi hijo de mi lado, ella estaba loca si creía que me alejaría de Matt, reí sonoramente a lo que ella me miro confundida.

—Deja de delirar si te llevas a mi hijo —la tome fuerte apretando sus muñecas—. Te buscare hasta el fin del mundo y te vas arrepentir ¡Brandy, te juro que te arrepientes! —La amenacé.

—¡Eres un monstruo! —se liberó acariciando sus muñecas, mire el reloj, ella imito mi acción—. Si llegamos tarde nuevamente me reprobaran —anunció como si a mí me importara.

Se me había olvidado el hecho como de costumbre de que ambos aún estábamos en la escuela, ella esta un grado menor que yo debido a que se atrasó un año por lo del embarazo.

Y yo por mi parte este es mi último año. Tome las llaves del auto y salimos de la casa, no le abrí ni la puerta del auto a lo que ella soltó la misma queja de siempre _"que poco caballero"_ , conduje hasta la escuela, alce el volumen de la radio, y ella lo bajo casi de inmediato, volví a subir el volumen y ella lo bajo, era imposible vivir y estar al lado de ella, más de una vez me arrepentía de haber hecho eso aquella noche.

Fue la única noche donde me acosté con ella, lo admito era buena pero luego de eso no dejo que me le acercara más nunca.

Pero me importaba poco.

Tenía a la chica que quería en la escuela y si todos los días era una chica distinta.

Al llegar a la escuela ella se bajó rápidamente del auto azotando la puerta.

Noté como muchos chicos se deslumbraban con sus contorneadas curvas y ese hermoso trasero, la buena delantera, pero podres ilusos si conocieran su carácter. Pensé riendo internamente.


End file.
